nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to: April Fool's Day and Excuses
"Guide to: April Fool's Day and Excuses" is a season 2 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: April Fool's Day Vice Principal Crubbs tells Loomer that he's sick of him bullying everyone, and that Loomer is expelled. He gives Coconut Head detention for his haircut. He takes away Cookie's computer glasses and Ned's Guide, saying they're not allowed in school anymore. Then, he reveals it's all an April Fool's Day prank. As the day goes by, it's clear Crubbs loves April Fool's Day. Meanwhile, Moze has nothing in common with Seth since all he talks about is basketball. She wants to break up with him. Ned is getting tired of Crubbs' pranks so he decides to prank him big time to get him to stop. Ned asks Gordy for help pranking Crubbs. Gordy has mapped out Crubbs' daily schedule (usually to avoid him all day), but the boys use it to pinpoint his exact location so they can prank him. Moze breaks up with Seth during class, but he thinks she's kidding because it's April Fool's Day. Ned puts a rubber band in the nozzle of the water fountain Crubbs drinks from every day, so that water will get him right in the face. But when Crubbs goes to take a drink from the fountain, he gets the rubber band in his mouth and knows that Ned and Cookie are behind it. Crubbs is glad to know they also celebrate April Fool's Day, but now he's onto them. Ned tells Moze to be "annoyingly Seth" around Seth so he'll break up with her. Gordy, Ned, and Cookie break into Crubbs' office to cover it in petroleum jelly, but when Cookie opens the office door, a bucket of water falls down on his head. Gordy walks into the office and triggers another booby trap. Ned walks in carefully and is about to spread the petroleum jelly when he notices a drawer full of lottery tickets. He sees that Crubbs uses the same numbers each time: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. When he closes the drawer, he triggers another booby trap, leaving him dangling upside down when Crubbs returns. Cookie thinks Crubbs is unfoolable, but Ned gets an idea. At lunch, Moze acts like Seth, only talks about volleyball instead of basketball, and says she named each strand of her hair. Seth nervously walks away. Crubbs gets a call that the new school superintendent is coming. Crubbs thinks it's an April Fool's Day prank and says he can't wait to meet him. Ned gets help from more people to prank Crubbs just as the superintendent actually walks in the front door. Seth tells Moze they have to break up. She agrees, but then Seth says it was an April Fool's Day prank. Crubbs is told the new superintendent is here. Still thinking it's a prank, he says the superintendent can wait, as he has more important things to do. He turns on the TV to see the lottery numbers, and sees that he won. He celebrates out in the hallway, thinking he won't have to deal with teachers and students again or worry about being fooled by Ned. But Ned says he did. The superintendent meets Crubbs, but Crubbs still thinks this is a prank. He lifts up the new superintendent's shirt, tickles him, and then kicks him in the butt. Ned reveals the lottery numbers on TV were a prank with help from the A/V Club, Loomer, and a few other people. Crubbs is obviously not happy with not winning the lottery, but he appreciates the prank nonetheless, and says the fake new superintendent was a nice touch. However, Ned and the other students tell Crubbs that they've never seen him before. The man reveals that he is actually the new superintendent, and Crubbs starts sobbing as her tried to apologize to him. Tips *Tip#913.AFD - Keep reminding yourself it's April Fool's Day. *Tip#793.PRK - If something sounds funny, it's a prank. *Tip#302.FPL - Keep your fools playful, not hurtful. Part 2: Excuses Cookie runs up to Ned saying he's going to be late to gym. Ned takes out a crutch from his locker and tells Cookie to say he twisted his ankle getting out of bed in the morning. Moze blew off a study date with Seth and asks Ned for an excuse. Ned says to tell him her grandma was sick and he wanted to keep her company. Ned gets busted by Crubbs for eating in the hallway, and Ned says his doctor told him to have a full stomach before taking his allergy meds. Crubbs lets him off. Ned says no one believes a dog ate your homework. Just then, a dog walks by, eats Ned's homework, and walks away. Sweeney tells Ned to get the homework in by study hall. Moze blows off another date with Seth, using the sick grandma excuse again. Cookie says he has a study date with Vanessa, but she cancels saying her grandma is sick. Cookie has a little trouble believing her. Ned shows up to Sweeney's office by study hall with his finished homework, only to find the dog ransacking his office. Ned tries to shoo it away, but the dog eats his homework again and jumps out the window. Ned is caught by Sweeney, who still doesn't believe him about the dog, and assigns him a 1,000 word paper on cytoplasm for demolishing his office. Seth tells Moze he feels bad about her grandma, and that he'll stop by to bring her flowers. Moze, thinking quickly on her feet, tells him he doesn't have to because her grandma died. This upsets Seth and he starts to cry. Moze then says the EMT's brought her back to life, but she twisted her ankle getting out of bed and is in the hospital. Seth says he wants to be there for Moze, and says they'll both go to the hospital to visit her grandma. Cookie still doesn't believe Vanessa, especially when she uses the same exact excuse Moze did, and says her grandma doesn't want visitors in her condition. Cookie wants Vanessa to prove she's not lying. Moze tells Seth the same thing Vanessa told Cookie. Seth says she'll be out tomorrow and he'll meet her then. While Ned is working on his paper, the dogs comes into class. Then it starts talking to him. He abruptly wakes up in Sweeney's class. Sweeney holds him back, telling him excuses work up to a point until they become lies. He says he worked all night to finish his student evaluations, and even skipped lunch to do so. And now that they're finished, he doesn't need to use the "dog ate it" excuse. That is, until the dog comes in, eats the student evaluations, and walks out. Crubbs walks in and asks Sweeney about the evaluations, but Sweeney blurts out that a dog ate them. Crubbs wants them by the end of the day. Sweeney asks Ned to help him catch the dog in exchange for triple extra credit. Moze dresses up like a grandma and has Cookie push her in a wheelchair. Grandma Moze tells Seth not to worry about her, that she'll be fine. Seth tells Grandma Moze that if Moze has to take care of her, he will wait weeks to go out with her when she has time. Moze is flattered and kisses Seth, still in her grandma disguise. Seth quickly runs away and now Moze needs an excuse as to why her grandma kissed him. Ned uses peanut butter to bait the dog, spreading it all over his hands and spreading the scent around the school to lure the dog into the gym. He bumps into Moze and puts her grandma wig back on her. He and Sweeney meet up in the gym to wait for the dog. Moze finds Seth, still in her grandma disguise, and apologizes for kissing him, saying she's crazy. The dog runs into the gym but senses that Ned and Sweeney are there and runs back out. The two of them chase it down the hall. The dog smells the peanut butter on Moze's grandma wig and pulls it off. Seth is upset that she lied to him and breaks up with her. Sweeney gets his evaluations back, and apologizes to Ned for not believing him. Ned says he's going to lay off the excuses for a while. An old woman in a wheelchair approaches Cookie, saying she's Vanessa's grandmother. Cookie still doesn't believe it, and takes the woman to the stairs. He tips her chair up and sends her tumbling down to the first floor, but realizes when she reaches the bottom that Vanessa wasn't lying. Tips *Tip#145.EX - Always have your excuses pre-planned. *Tip#145.KEB - Keep your excuses realistic. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring Co-starring Trivia *Crubbs saying he's going to open a detective agency in Miami is a reference to the show Miami Vice. Crubbs dresses like the characters do on that show. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2